


Subway

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cosas dentro de un vagón.





	Subway

La cantidad de gente en el tren es increíble. Hay tantas personas dentro de un espacio tan reducido en tamaño, que el no rozar el cuerpo de algún desconocido es algo prácticamente imposible; más por la cantidad de personas que entran y salen en cada estación.

Y al fondo están ellos, ignorantes de las miradas ajenas y los empujones que los demás usuarios se dan para poder respirar con mayor normalidad.

.

—...ugh… —Kageyama muerde sus labios en un intento por no dejar salir ningún sonido. No quiere llamar la atención de nadie más dentro del vagón, sería algo vergonzoso que los descubran haciendo esa clase de cosas en un lugar público.

Tsukishima se pega más, la cantidad de personas le obligan a pegarse lo más humana y físicamente posible al cuerpo de menor tamaño. Las pieles de los dos se adhieren como el pegamento al papel por el sudor, el calor producido por tantos cuerpos en un reducido espacio se combina con el producto de la excitación y adrenalina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Tobio jadea, la presión en su pecho por el poco espacio que tiene para respirar, y el hecho de que mantiene el aire de manera inconsciente para no gemir le deja sin aire.

.

Kei regresa a su tarea de tocar de manera descarada el miembro de Tobio una vez que la cantidad de personas disminuye al punto en el que la distancia entre los dos es la adecuada para llevar a cabo un acto tan obsceno.

Kageyama suspira, y hace su cabeza hacía atrás. Su espalda se arquea y las piernas empiezan a fallarle.

Está cerca de llegar al orgasmo, y se siente tan sucio de dejar que un ser tan despreciable como Tsukishima le masturbe en un vagón, con tanta gente alrededor.


End file.
